


Secrets

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bulma being a model, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fear, Love, Other, Photography, Runway Magazine, Secrets, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: Being a model requires responsibility, resistance, willpower, and no distractions. For society, they are the perfect girl with a beauty created by the gods; however, people can not see what they hide in themselves. They don't have a perfect life.Not for Bulma.Being a model es more difficult than other people could think, parade without being afraid of falling, take care of your body and beauty, not to soil your reputation, all of that y what you have to keep in mind.But, How much do you have to endure to meet the standards of beauty? Enough to satisfy people.That was Bulma's thoughts, but Vegeta, a businessman, and an important photograph will teach her it is not like that.Because a model, before can satisfies others, has to take care of herself.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dr. Briefs & Panchy Briefs, Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Insatisfaction

This was her fourth show of the year.

One of the most important in the world of fashion and modeling, Milan Fashion Week. Roberto Cavalli, Gucci, and Prada were the brands that would dazzle on the models tonight, as she will with Roberto. Her mother had accepted her proposal, like her manager, she was always aware of modeling offers from famous brands and designers.

Tonight she would have to amaze everyone.

The makeup was subtle, soft, sophisticated, natural, naked, and fresh, according to the outfit that would be worn tonight; her hairstyle consisted of straight hair with a side slit and tucked behind the ear, not so elaborate for the garment to be the protagonist; the clothing was a true delicacy to the designer's touch, a silver-colored glitter sequined woven blazer with high metallic shorts that featured a wide, embossed shiny fabric strap.

Everything was in its place.

She sighed heavily. Her mother was going to be there, she had to surprise her, make her feel proud of her. Her mother was one of the best paid and most important models of her time, without forgetting that she had an incomparable beauty, it was when she was 12 that she decided to move away from the world of modeling and focus on her. Since she was 12 years old, her mother always demanded that she eat properly, behave like a lady and take care of both her body and her face, she always said that this was what her future depended on. She "led" her into this world, made her a model and now she had to show her that she was worthy of it.

“You always parade well, Bulma. Especially today you look spectacular ”Yamcha said interrupting her thoughts. She gave him a delicate smile “Thank you very much, Yamcha. Always so kind." She thanked him "By the way, shouldn't you be outside getting ready to take the photos?"

“Well you're right, today my boss is going to come to see all the models and see how we do our work. You know, he is a very important photographer and he is always at the most important modeling events "He said approaching her and giving her a kiss on the cheek" Today is another of your nights, you can "

She gave him another smile at her breath, she also hoped it was another of her nights.

"Girls, get to your positions!" Said one of the managers.

"Well, it's my time." She said getting up from her retoucher "Good luck to you too" She said goodbye to Yamcha with a kiss on the cheek. Without waiting for his response, she went to the manager.

With five minutes to go before the parade began, Roberto Cavalli went to her “Very good, Bulma. As I tell all my other models, you are the one who opens so you try to show off with my outfit "

“Don't worry, Roberto. I'll do that ”, she said reassuring him and turning around to face the audience.

Three minutes to go.

It was the first time she had opened a fashion show, one as important as Milan Fashion Week. She was a little nervous, yes, but she would do well. The public will be fascinated with her and her mother will be proud of her daughter. That had to happen.

"One minute!" She began to adjust her hair by putting it behind her ear and to her back, cleaning her clothes a bit, and putting her correct posture, she waited. "Already!"

And she came out.

Walking as if with her silver boots and raising her shoulders with her head high, she began to parade. With strength and emotion (although it will not be noticed because the models always put on a serious face) to give more presence to her catwalk, she always tried to look at a fixed point so as not to be distracted, that was a lesson she learned from one of her teachers. Feeling how the rest of her teammates were coming after her, she kept moving until she reached the end of the catwalk and left for the backstage.

Such was her surprise when her gaze collided with an extremely handsome man with flamboyant black hair and piercing black eyes that she was sure she would almost fall on the catwalk. She felt nervous, so much until she was sure her mother would reproach her for it later, but she knew how to hide it well.

Continuing to model, she came backstage ready to change her clothes and go back to the parade again.

* * *

The parade was over.

He had been able to analyze the event, seeing the respective work of his photographers and appreciating the models of the parade, especially the blue-haired woman.

Bulma Briefs.

He knew she was one of the most important models in the modeling world, he had heard of her and had seen her through photographs that his workers gave him. He had to admit that she was beautiful, the most beautiful of all the models he could have seen in his life, her blue hair made her runway stand out and lit up the event.

However, looking directly at her was beautifying.

Colliding gaze with such beauty made him blush inside, gave him chills. She was so beautiful that just looking at her made his stomach turn and chills all over him. Her blue eyes hypnotized him, he lost himself in those two stars, so much so that he only waited throughout the runway to see her parade again with new clothes.

Always sneaky.

Looking at his watch, he decided to go backstage to see how the other photographers were doing. Being the main director of photography he had the facility to get in and out of backstage, not like the other bastards.

When he walked backstage his eyes immediately went to the woman with blue hair, she was calling attention from afar. Apparently, no photographer was taking photos of her (which was one of the rules he had ordered them to do), which bothered him a bit. There were only two reasons why a model was not taken after the fashion show: The first, was that they had already taken a photo and the model was removing make-up and undressing; or the second, was that they had forgotten. He got a little annoyed, most of the models were being taken photos and others were fixing their wardrobe, but she was not without makeup, nor with her casual clothes ... she was just staring at nothing in her retoucher.

It made him curious.

He wondered what a beautiful woman like her was thinking, looking at herself in the mirror with a lost look. That was rare to see, most of them always had a smile after the show; but not her.

He wondered why.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was distracted, he sidled up to her taking out his camera. Bringing it closer to his face and remaining 5 meters behind her and zooming in, he took a photo.

Such was his surprise to see that his camera had a flash.

He cursed himself inside, really, did his flash have to go out when what he wanted most was to go unnoticed? ... Shit.

"Wow, I can't even think for a minute because they already take my picture unnoticed," Bulma told him smiling at him.

"It was a good angle" He replied as quickly as possible, trying to regain his position.

"I see" she added, putting a few accessories in her purse. "I don't remember seeing you at the last two events, New York and London, are you ...?"

"Vegeta Ouji, principal director and manager in the photography sector," He said introducing himself and getting closer to her " Did a good show, Miss Briefs"

"Thank you very much, Ouji" She said with a face. He could see how a message arrived on her phone and after five seconds, she got up “Well, I need to go to my dressing room to change, in a few minutes I have to go. Nice to meet you " She said saying goodbye and going to the dressing room.

He stayed a few seconds watching her enter the dressing room, then fixed his gaze on her dresser seeing all the accessories she used, "Bulma" the dresser had her name on. Sen approached it to appreciate it more closely when he heard someone ask behind him.

"Has Bulma left yet?" It was enough to hear that familiarity to annoy him. When he turned around, he could see how the photographer was getting nervous at his presence. He knew him perfectly, his name was Yamcha, he was a good photographer but as a person he was rubbish. He had heard rumors that he was lying with models after taking pictures, certainly an embarrassment to the company. "Bo ... boss. What are you doing here?" He asked.

What a stupid question, he thought "I'm the boss and the main director in the photograph, I don't have to be telling you if I should go in or not" He answered, he could see how he swallowed hard "Can you tell why you have that familiarity with the young lady? Briefs? Were you the one in charge of taking pictures of her after the show? "

He could see how nervous he was at his question "Emmm, well, I was the one in charge of taking the respective photos ..." He swallowed hard.

“And may I know why you didn't? Miss Bulma already left "He said scornfully" You have forty percent less than your salary for your irresponsibility, another mistake and you will be fired "Before turning around and leaving, he said" Oh and please, be more professional, I don't want to hear that another model has fallen into your clutches. " And without waiting for his answer, he left.

* * *

The lights that illuminated the dusk passed quickly through her window, she could not appreciate the panorama well.

The show was over, the designers were satisfied with the models, the public was delighted with the garments, the new collection had been a success ... But could it have been the same for her mother?

She hadn't mentioned a word to her.

Since they got into the car, driven by the driver, she had not looked at her, spoken, or even complimented her. She had just been with a serious face looking at a magazine that was on her lap. She wondered what she was thinking, had she been disappointed in her runway? Was she not satisfied? Hadn't she liked her show? Why didn't she congratulate her? Hadn't she done it right? She wondered if she had met her expectations.

She decided to ask "Mother, how did you think my show was?" She questioned her. At first, she didn't answer but kept looking at her magazine, but after a few seconds, she looked at her.

"I am dissatisfied with the result," her mother said coldly. "You have two years in this career. At your age I already gave the most splendid parades in my entire career, compared to yours, I have seen better. " She paused "I have heard rumors that they have only let you in because you are my daughter, start to believe that it is true"

Bulma felt her heart clench, her mood change at that comment. What she wanted was to fulfill the expectations that her mother had of her, to parade for her and make her feel proud, not to think otherwise. “Anything else to limit, mother? Said softly

"Yes" She looked at her directly with her icy eyes "Of all the models, you were the fattest" That comment was enough to destroy her. “If you want to be successful, you must conform to the standards. Stop eating or else you will turn into a pig. ”Without waiting for her answer, she got out of the car and entered the hotel.

Her eyes became crystal clear, ready to shatter into pieces. She could have expected any criticism from her mother, constructive criticism, or some congratulations; but it was nothing like that.

"Miss Buma, are you coming down?" Asked the driver waiting for her with the vehicle door open.

Faking a smile, she replied, "Yes, thank you very much." She grabbed his hand and got out of the car; Without thinking twice, she went to her room.

She needed to be alone.

When she entered her room, she unburdened herself. Tears began to flow from two sapphires and, along with it, the sky began to cry.

_"They say they only let you in because you are my daughter, I begin to believe that it is true"_

Yes, those rumors had also been heard by her. And how not to avoid listening to them, if when she launched herself as a professional model, criticisms and more criticisms of her flooded in the media, saying that it was thanks to her mother that only she had entered, that she did not know anything about fashion or how to walk...

More tears began to fall from frustration.

Maybe she shouldn't feel bad, after all, her mother was one of the best role models in her time and one of the most important. Maybe she should take it as constructive criticism ... But not a "You can do better next time"? Not a "You did it right"?

No, nothing.

_“Of all the models, you were the fattest. If you want to be successful, you must conform to beauty standards, if you don't stop eating you will become a pig "_

Wiping her tears a bit, she began to slowly undress until she was wearing underwear. Going to a mirror, she looked at herself, looking at every part of her body, every inch of her waist, the size of her breasts, the widening of her hips.

_"You were the fattest"_

Taking a good look at her body, she analyzed what it was that made her look fat. The size of her breasts was large, her hips were wide, her butt was also a bit big ... Did that make her look fat?

_"If you don't stop eating you will turn into a pig"_

Maybe it was because she ate more than usual. A model like her must take care of her body and know what to eat and what not, a model like her must maintain a healthy diet and adapt to beauty measures.

_"You will become into a pig"_

Without waiting any longer she quickly went to the bathroom, kneeling before the toilet and putting her two fingers in her mouth.

_"You were the fattest"_

Digging her fingers deeper, her eyes filled with tears starting to fall on her pink face.

_"Of all the models"_

She could feel her choking, but she needed to throw away the food she had eaten before going out, she couldn't afford to get fat… not if she wanted to be a successful model.

_"You were the fattest"_

Feeling the swallowed food rise her throat, she quickly pulled her fingers out and vomited it, leaving the vomit in the toilet. More tears fell on her… sometimes you have to make some sacrifices to be successful.

* * *

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but there was something about her that made him uneasy. Unlike the other models that he had been able to meet and photograph, she did not express what the others always had.

Happiness.

Touching his camera and appreciating the photograph, he touched the image with the tips of his fingers. That look that she gave in the photo was not good at all, or at least he saw it that way. No model after finishing her show ended with a melancholic face, none.

He admired her for several minutes, appreciating her exotic beauty, her blue hair, her delicate face, and the beautiful body that she possessed; however, he had to be forced to leave it when his cell phone rang.

"What do you want, Kakarott?" He answered annoyed.

"Good night to you too, Vegeta" He replied animatedly, undeterred by his indifference "Well, I was calling you because you see, are looking for one of your personals to see if they can do a photo session for Bulma Briefs, it's for the Channel brand ”.

Believing he had misheard the name, he asked again "What model did you say?"

"Emm, Bulma Briefs" He replied "Well, you know about the rumors that run about her, but she is still a highly valued model by these types of brands. Do you have any staff to give them their names? "

Without knowing why, he immediately replied "I'll go, tell Chanel that I'll go and photograph her"

"Ah, are you going to photograph her?" He asked still incredulous

“Yes, jerk, did you not listen? Send me the date and information about the session ”And without waiting for his answer, he hung up.

He would photograph Bulma Briefs himself and discover what a beautiful woman like her could hide.


	2. Chapter two: Harassed muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's me annetzita.  
> I'm so sorry for the delay to update chapter two, I've been really busy these days, I had projects, exams, tests, and more of those things. So it was difficult for me to write quickly chapter two, but finally, I'm here.  
> Decided to write another dark secret of the modeling industry, hope u like it.

55 kg

She sighed heavily, the scale did not fail, she weighed 55 kg. Yes, she weighed more than normal that models her size should. Her other companions weighed from 52 and below, not 55 like her. For her height it should be less, at least that's what the agencies and designers told her. She was 1.75 tall, it could be said that jousting was considered tall for the modeling industry, she owed it to her father. Not that she blamed him, but it wasn't that high and if it were, it might have benefited her a little more.

Taking her feet off the scale, she saw herself in the mirror and began to take off her underwear until she was naked, she had to take her measurements and check if they were adequate, otherwise, she would have to do something about it.

Without waiting any longer, she grabbed her tape measure and began to measure her body. With her hands she put the tape around her breasts, putting her finger up to the number where it ended. When she pulled it off her chest, she saw her measurement, her bust measurement was 100cm. Having 100 cm of the bust was enough, and it was not at all suitable in the world of modeling, they asked her for 82 to 86 cm, this exceeded.

Giving another anguished sigh, she grabbed the tape again and put it on her waist, hoping that this time, at least, she would comply with the measurements. Wrapping the quote around her waist, she put her finger on the number where the tape ended. Taking it out, she saw the number… it was 67, it had gone two centimeters from what they normally ask (it was between 60 - 65 cm); She had to go down that size.

Already feeling a bit frustrated, she performed the same method on her hip, put the tape on, and saw the number.

It was 110 ...

Unable to take any longer with frustration she grabbed the tape, tangled it, and threw it to the floor, starting to stomp it. Her blows were strong, the only thing she wanted was to vent, remove this frustration ...

Her measurements were not desirable, she exceeded in all sizes.

_"Bulma Briefs, does she deserve to be a model or was she only accepted by her mother?"_

_"Bulma Brief: The model with measures of more"_

_"Bulma breaks the standards of modeling, the first model with measures of more"_

Unable to take it anymore, she fell to the ground and began to cry, her tears falling to the ground like raindrops, so fast and so painful.

She just wanted to stop being criticized in that way, she wanted to let them talk about her implicitly referring to her as fat, she didn't want to be weird in this circle, she didn't want to be seen as weird ...

_Nerves invaded her, this casting was the most important in the entire modeling industry, one of the best. Only true models made it through, she had to enter and show that she deserved to be in Victoria's Secrets and be an angel like her mother was._

_"Next!"_

_She started walking in the black heels and the same color underwear she was given for the casting, she just hoped her hips weren't a problem._

_A smile left her lips as she saw how the three judges were immediately surprised at her presence and told her how beautiful she was._

_"My God, Bulma! What happiness to know that you are in this casting, your mother has definitely been in charge of leaving you her legacy ”Said the first judge._

_"You're beautiful! Your hair is a star, a sun illuminating the landscape! "_

_She couldn't help but blush at the comments, it wasn't to show off but her turquoise hair was something she would always be proud to show, she was grateful for her genetic mutation. "Thank you" She replied touching her cheeks._

_“You have wide hips and little extra breasts, but it doesn't matter. You are one of the most important models and a Briefs! Model for us, please, we've been told that apart from your exotic hair, your gait is spectacular! Please!" One of the judges signaled her._

_Taking space, and breathing a little, she began to model, moving her hips as she always did and with them, her shoulders as well. It was like a sensual dance, her shoulders, and hips coordinated, as did her legs._

_When she reached the panel, she made a sensual pose and smiled at them; that was enough to captivate them._

_"Spectacular! Splendid! You have our definitive yes, it does not matter if you exceed the measures a little, your way of walking, your charisma, your beauty, your hair, they are everything. You are accepted ”Said the judge._

_Without avoiding further, she jumped with happiness, she couldn't be happier, they had accepted her, she had achieved one of her dreams and she would make her mother proud ... yes she would._

She still remembered that casting perfectly, she remembered exactly the rain of criticism that there was on social networks, she remembered the murmurs of the other models before her entry ... And she remembered exactly the words that the judges gave to her body.

_You have wide hips and little extra breasts, but it doesn't matter. You are one of the most important models and a Briefs!_

_A Briefs!_

_A Briefs!_

_You have wide hips and a few extra breasts ..._

Unable to hold it any longer, she grabbed her tape measure and broke it ... She was tired of all the comments made to her person and her body, she was tired of being told that she did not meet beauty standards, tired of being told that she entered for her mother…

She didn't want to be criticized anymore.

She would meet the standards, her body would be ideal, they would stop calling her fat and her mother would no longer compare her with the others ... not anymore ...

And she knew the perfect way to do it.

Getting up from the floor and wiping her tears, she went to the bathroom.

* * *

The green liquid entered her mouth, she needed to remove that bitter taste from the expelled food, she could not have poor hygiene. As she recalled, today she had a photo session with a prestigious brand, she had to be presentable.

In front of her was her mother along with her father at her side. Her father watching his newspaper and company affairs and her mother checking fashion magazines and talking on the phone, as usual.

"And tell me, darling, how was your show in Milan?" Her father asked, sometimes she would like her father to spend more time with her, he was very affectionate

.

“Excellent father, Will be amazing if you are present for London" She replied giving another leftover to her cup, she gave her mother a quick look, wondering what she was talking about so much.

"If there are no more trips or business meetings, maybe yes, daughter." He replied.

_Maybe yes…_

It was always a maybe, never an affirmative.

Her gaze drifted to her mother, who finally finished speaking to the person on the call.

“I just finished talking to your agency and they tell me that you have a photo session with Oysho today, I won't be able to go with you. I will accompany your father to a meeting, you know, do not eat so much, it is a photoshoot in lingerie "She grabbed the jug of water and poured herself into her glass" The address, the time and the subject, they will send it to you by mail. The driver will take you, don’t worry "

“Yes, mother" finished her green liquid, said goodbye to her parents, and went to the gym, she would have to train, then she would take a bath. Today she had to show off her body and she couldn't afford to look bad.

* * *

Her nails had grown, she needed to cut them. She could not leave them so long, her agency did not allow it, the models were not well regarded with their long nails.

She was also thinking to get her hair cut or has a new hair change, she was bored of having the look of straight hair and central bangs, she needed a more rebellious one.

She sighed, she would check with her agency, she couldn't cut herself just like that, it wasn't allowed.

She decided to look out the window, she had already reached the hotel address.

She waited for the driver to get out and open the door "Thank you very much, Krillin" She thanked him "You can walk around the city, I'm going to take four hours" She got out of the car and went to the indicated room.

"Thank you very much, Miss Bulma" He replied from afar.

As she went up the elevator, she remembered everything she was going to do in the session, it would be divided into three stages: some sexy dresses, sexy clothes to sleep on, and finally, lingerie. I just hoped her body looked good.

When she got to the room, she knocked on the door, waited a few seconds for it to be opened.

"Bulma, good that you came, we were just waiting for you" A young boy introduced himself, he had green hair “I'm Zarbon and I'll be your photographer, come in, change and let's start" He gave her access.

"Thank you Zarbon" She entered the salon and was immediately guided by the makeup artists.

The dress she was wearing was short, black, and close to her body, it was a little above the knees; makeup was somewhat natural with straight wavy hair. They guided her to the room where the photo session would be, only she and the photographer would be there.

It didn't seem strange to her, she had worked like this before so everything would be fine.

When she entered the studio, she saw all the cameras that were next to her and in front of her, she saw the stage. Among them was Zarbon, fixing the camera.

Apparently, her heels spoke for her because he immediately turned to see her with a charming smile “Bulma, good that you are ready. Go to the stage, you can sit on the feather carpet or the velvet chair, as you like, the thing is that I need them to show me their most sensual side ”, he said, showing her another charming smile.

"Yes, of course," Bulma obeyed and went on stage. She decided to pose first, with her hands on her waist.

_First stock_

After that, she decided to put one leg in front of the other, with her shoulders slightly elevated, and to one side, she smiled sensually for the camera.

_Second stock_

She decided to show the back of the dress, so she decided to turn around and show the beautiful embroidery on the back, with her hands on her waist, and with her face in profile, she lowered her eyelids and waited.

_Third stock_

This time, she chose to sit on the floor. With her legs stretched out and her arms pulled back, and her body scooted forward, she drew her head back and closed her eyes.

_Fourth Stock_

Zarbon could not with the beauty that was in front of him, she was extremely beautiful, the most beautiful of all the models he could have photographed. He needed to see more, more skin, more of her ...

"Very good, Bulma. Now show me more skin, seduce me ” He said sensually. He was grateful that he was behind the camera and that they were there, so no one could see his big erection and his predatory eyes.

Heeding his request, she lay on her side and showed her breasts through the cleavage, tilted her head to one side, and waited.

_Fifth Stock_

"Very well ... let me, just a moment" He moved away from the camera and approached Bulma, slowly kneeling before it and began to lower the sleeve of her dress "I need you to show more skin," He told her sensually. With his hands, he began to touch her whitish skin, gently until then he stopped and returned to the camera

Bulma couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the situation, the way he touched her and pulled her dress down was very strange, no photographer had ever spoken to her like that or touched her like that ... It sure was confusion.

She posed for the camera and sent a sultry look

_Stock_

.

.

.

After an hour and a half of photoshoot, the first stage ended.

Zarbon at this moved away from the camera, grabbed the dress, and called to Bulma "Bulma, follow me, please" Guiding Bulma he made her enter the bathroom "To save us time, change here, now we go with what would be the pajamas sensual"

Bulma couldn't help but be surprised at this, she wondered why in this bathroom she was in a private room like she always had ... this was getting weird "Hmm, yes, of course," She grabbed clothes and put it on the bathroom table " Please, I want privacy to take them off "She began to sort the clothes in the order they were called, not hearing his answer she turned around and said again" Please, I need to change "She firmly stressed.

Looking directly into his eyes, she could see how Zarbon began to move slowly towards her until cornering her in the wall, put his arms on the wall, and approached her "I won't" he stated "I am going to stay and I will check that you put on your clothes correctly "

Bulma couldn't help but be surprised at it, this photographer was violating her privacy, he wanted to see how she changed in front of him. Never, never in her entire career did she allow such a thing. "But what the hell ... get away from me or else ..."

"Or else what?" He cut off her threat, shamelessly touching her waist, and approached her "Are you going to report me?" He laughed “Do it and even if you are the daughter of Bunny Briefs they will believe you. Do you think people will believe a model labeled "fat"? Imagine the shame that your mother will have to know that her daughter tells lies, she has enough with the criticisms that go towards your size ... "He approached her ear and whispered "Which by the way is disgusting" He separated and rose her chin so that he could see her directly "Report me and my agency will destroy you, don't you know which agency I am from? I'm from the Colds, one of the most prestigious photography agencies in the world of fashion and if you report us, the one who will go to ruin will be you and your mother "

Bulma could swear that if it weren't for what little dignity and pride she had left, she would be crying. Zarbon was right, she knew the Cold agency to know that it was one of the most prestigious ... people would not only call her fat but also call her a liar.

She wanted to cry and a lot ...

" Excellent, Precious. Now be a good girl and take them off "He walked away from her and threw himself on a wall with his arms crossed" Do it, if you want to end this quickly, you better obey "

With her eyes glassy, she turned her back on him and began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is that I did this chapter and I was inspired by a case of a model who denounced how violated she felt by two photographers on a shoot, where they asked her to undress for them that would be the photo session; obviously, the girl did not seem to her, but she could not deny it.
> 
> Unfortunately, sometimes the models, being muses to appreciate the clothes they wear, are mistreated, damaged, and sometimes even psychologically abused. They don't deserve it, being a model is an extremely exhausting job, more than it seems.
> 
> I decided to make this clear because I believe that this is another of the secrets that this make-up industry hides from us, the abuse of models.
> 
> In the next chapter will appear Vegeta and we will know more about her life, and Bulma will prepare for her photo session with Vegeta. How will it be? How will she act?


	3. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for the delay, I've really tried to upload this chapter as fast as possible but unfortunately my country is going through a critical situation. For those who don't know, Peru has had about three presidents for a week, practically, several people have come out to protest (among them me) against the vacancy of the ex-president Martin Vizcarra and the appointment of the ex-president Manuel Merino, there were protests in all the streets from the city to the provinces to ask him to resign and to stop seeing our stupid faces because we have had enough of so much corruption.
> 
> Unfortunately, two people have died in these protests because of police abuse, yesterday all Peruvians were mourning these heroes who fought for democracy for their country.
> 
> At the moment we have another new president Francisco Sagasti, who is in the sights of all Peruvians, if not SAFA SAFA.
> 
> Well, changing the subject hehe, what does chapter three look like? We are already knowing the life of Vegeta and its company; on the other hand, I decided to expose more deeply the life of Bulma and its familiar relation. What has happened between Panchy and Tights to arrive at such a level of resentment on the part of the youngest blonde? There is nothing left for the meeting between Vegeta and Bulma.
> 
> Thank you very much for the comments you give me, it makes me want to write and I hope you are well in these delicate times.  
> Love, Antuanet.

The door slammed shut, allowing the knock to echo through the room. There was no one, no expectant of such a scene, her parents had gone to one of their famous class reunions. While she was here, alone, drowning in her own misery.

With tears flowing all over her face, she leaned back against the wall of her room and touching her arms with her hands, she gradually fell until she felt her body on the surface.

In her head, she remembered every moment exactly ... the way he touched her, the way he watched her while she changed, the comments he made every time she had to change clothes, everything ... remembered exactly everything.

Just remembering it only made her want to cry more.

Soft moans of pain came from her lips, gasps, tears of rage, everything she could not say with speech came out as tears and laments, at that moment she had no voice to speak.

She felt dirty, disgusting, violated, she felt violated ... never, in her entire life as a model had she been exposed in such a weak, so disgusting way.

Never ...

She was afraid, afraid, of going through it again, she didn't want to go to another photo session, no ... she didn't want to! She did not want to feel it again, she did not want to feel weak, did not want to feel violated, to know that no matter how hard you try to speak and stop it, she cannot, because of the fear and fear of seeing your entire dream finished with the slightest movement of the word.

Worst of all, is that no matter how broken she is inside, she had no one to turn to, she had no one to cry with, she had no one who could comfort her ...

Without being able to bear any more frustration, with the few forces that she had left, she separated from the wall, grabbed the first object she could see and without thinking twice she threw it to the ground, breaking it into thousands of pieces, causing the pieces of the jug to spread all over the floor and with it , Bulma too.

She could perfectly feel the pieces of glass touch her back, she felt the cold of the floor, as cold and empty as she was inside. 

Tears still flowed down her face, falling like raindrops from her two beautiful blue gems, crystallized on the outside and screaming on the inside. For the moment, the cold of the ground was her only comfort, her only companion; it didn't talk, it didn't calm her down, it didn't judge her, and that was all she needed.

She wondered if this would be her life, she was young, she was 20 years old, five years ago she would not have imagined that this would happen ... or maybe it would. They had always told her that despite everything, she always had to hold her head up, always. 

_ It was her third class of modeling lessons, the third of several.  _

_ Her mother had mentioned to her that the teacher who would advise her had also advised her and that she was the best teacher that can exist for the world of fashion, that of all the positions of young ladies that were offered to her, she only chose one. Everyone who went through her lessons became an absolute success, with a compromising future, her mother was chosen and she was one of the best models in the world of fashion. Now it was her turn to carry on her legacy, make her proud to be her daughter.  _

_ She could have gone to an agency and interacted with the other girl applicants, but her mother says it wasn't worth it. That she didn't need an agency, the agencies would need her, she would introduce herself to the agency and captivate them all, she would immediately start with her shows and hits; and for that, she needed to be tamed to perfection by none other than Madame Giselle. _

_ She was an elderly woman, older, but in her day (before she was Mom's personal teacher) she was also one of the best models in the world of fashion, the best and the most expensive. When she realized that she was already mature, she retired, deciding to be a teacher for future successful and fashion models. _

_ “Back straight, head up. Keep walking ”Madame Giselle ordered, this was like the tenth rehearsal, she no longer remembered well, she had to imagine that she was on a catwalk and parade the best she could. "Straight back! I'm not going to repeat it to you again, Bulma. ” _

_ Her feet ached, she felt like blisters formed on her heels, she couldn't walk well; That's why it was so hard for her to keep her back straight. She wondered if she had to wear such high, pointed heels, they really made her in horrible pain. _

_ She continued modeling, moving her hips in time with her shoulders nd lifting her legs, making the sound of her heels be heard perfectly. When she reached the end of the catwalk, she turned to change direction; however, her feet were so tired that instead of turning the other way, they collided, causing her to stomp and fall during the fashion show. _

_ "Ah!" A groan of pain left her lips as she hit the ground, now not only her feet were hurting at this moment but also her knees. _

_ Leaning her hands on the ground, she heard perfectly how Madame Giselle stomped her right foot before her fall, her face saw her directly "Sorry ... the heels were too high and my feet hurt ..." _

_ "I don't care ! " Madame Giselle interrupted, scaring Bulma a bit by her tone of voice. “The designers will give you much higher heels than that and you still have to walk well. I don't care if your feet hurt or you have a lot of blisters, your goal is to walk correctly and show the designer clothes. ” She paused and continued“ A fall like this and your career is over, your reputation dies and your name is forgotten. Seeing someone like you falling on the catwalk would be nothing more than embarrassing "Crossing her arms, she continued" Stand up, now you will parade with the corset " _

_ " Could you help me? My feet hurt… "Bulma tried to speak _

_ " I don't care!” She raised her voice "On a real catwalk I won't be there to help you, get up by yourself, in this life the only one who can be our only help will be ourselves" Turning around and turning her back to Bulma "I'll be waiting for you in the dressing room in a minute”  _

_ Aftergetting up with difficulty, he went to the dressing, trying not make much noise with his limp. _

_ Bulma felt how Madame Giselle tightened the corset straps, she did not let her breathe "There is an important relationship between the photographers and the models" Madame Giselle began to speak, while adjusting Bulma's corset "The model poses and the photographer takes it, always attentive to their movements, a slightest mistake from either the model or the photographer and the designer is harmed. ” _

_ Bulma gasped as she felt the corset tighten her body tighter. _

_ "If the model falls, the photo is horrible" She continued passing the corset tapes "If the photographer does not know how to take, the models go wrong; that is why both of them must know in which direction they are going, and that has to improve more in the photo sessions "The delicate white hands of Mrs. Giselle passed and closed tightly the corset strings" There are always models who to earn more money and being famous, they denounce photographers and agencies for abusing them ... a shame " _

_ Bulma let out another gasp when she felt how the ropes were now closing her back" They not only leave agencies bad, but they also leave a bad reputation in the world of fashion and photography ... something that as a model you should never do " _

_ " What if it turns out to be true? If one of the photographers abuses the models, what should they do? " She asked. Feeling how Madame Giselle tightened the single string of her corset and tied a knot at her waist, she responded. _

_ "Go ahead with your head held high" _

With the tears still on her face and with her teacher's words in her head, she got up from the ground still all weak and vulnerable, and looked for her phone. Looking in her wallet, she found her cell phone, thought about it for a few seconds and decided to dial the only person she hadn't seen in 6 years ... the only person who would comfort her without asking, Tights.

Without waiting any longer, she decided to mark "Hello Tights ..., could you do me a favor? ...."

* * *

His company was one of the best in the world of photography and, of course, in the world of fashion. He had many modeling agencies that came to his call, his photographers were recognized for their professionalism, and if one of the models was overpowered, he would take care of them. 

And boy did he enjoy it, there was no better way than to fire them in the face of the stupid things they committed, he did not care if they slept with women or models, what if he could not bear it was that they abuse the models and thus stain the reputation of his company.

He hated it.

And to think that at the beginning he had refused to follow his father's profession, he had always seen photography as a hobby rather than a profession; However, now he could say that it was more than a passion ... it was like a pleasure ... something that not even money could compare.

He felt the elevator doors opening, giving him access to the work area.

An arrogant smile left his lips when he saw how immediately all the photographers began to work quickly, they stopped talking among their colleagues, they felt intimidated by their presence ... Ha, it was very easy to intimidate them just by looking at them.

As he walked to the management office, people began to greet him cordially, to which he responded with a simple nod, it was not that he did not like to talk a lot, he simply did not want to have a close relationship with his workers.

He saw it as something unnecessary.

Entering the office, he politely greeted the other workers, sat in the central chair, and listened to what they were discussing. It was for the cover of a magazine, for that part, they will consult what images they would put, if it would be the right one or not; and on the other page, they would discuss which model would go for the magazine.

“What do you think of Miss Alessandra? It's a good option ”One of the photographers mentioned.

With his hand on his chin and his brow furrowed, he replied "Next, another option"

"Miss Katrina?" Asked another photographer, gulping shyly at his possible answer.

"Next" He answered getting a bit fed up, couldn't they think of other better options? They were always the same models as always, and besides, it was as if these models were always in the heads of these idiots; he needed another model, one that is beautiful on the outside and that wows audiences just by naming her name.

"Bulma Briefs" Another photographer answered, drawing Vegeta's immediate attention, such was his surprise when he recognized that this young man was nothing more and nothing less than that idiot photographer called Yamcha. “She is a very beautiful and famous model at the same time, I have heard that her way of walking is spectacular; Even me as a photographer can confirm it. ”

An inaudible growl came from Vegeta, he didn't know why but he didn't like it for the way the photographer talked about her like that. There was nothing to deny, Bulma Briefs was a beautiful woman, very beautiful for his tastes, with the same body, and not to mention her way of modeling, she was the one who stole the show. That was something everyone agreed on; But he hated hearing it from people like that idiot, either he couldn't bear to hear his name from their lips or it was because it bothered him with the confidence he knew deep down they might have.

"Bunny Briefs's daughter?" Another asked "I have heard that she simply entered because of the prestige of her mother, and not to mention her body if people criticize her for her measurements, it would not be convenient for us to put her on it would be a waste" 

He did not know why but that comment totally disgusted him, he didn't like it at all where they tried to belittle her. For him, Bulma Briefs was a beautiful, exotic woman, and he didn't know if it was because of the small interaction they had or how chilling her beauty could be; but he simply would not allow those criticisms of her "Bulma Briefs will come out" He answered decided "I do not care if she is Bunny's daughter, I do not care that she exceeds the measurements of a model, she models well and is a model who knows very well what what does. We are not going to be intimidated by the stupid comments that this society has towards women, my magazine does not do that and much less my company, they will put it because Bulma Briefs deserves it ”

The other photographers nodded submissively, they could not deny the word to their boss "All right. Now, give me a picture of her, I'll choose which ones will appear in the magazine "Vegeta ordered.

Without waiting any longer, in a few seconds he had on the table full of photos of the beautiful bluehead. He began to look at them cautiously, appreciating each angle of the photo, he didn't know why but he felt her body tremble a little when he saw her, he didn't have to look like that, she was just one more model. It was clear that she was a beauty, but it was no reason to be like that, he had seen many beautiful women in his career as a photographer, but none to make him nervous just seeing her in a photo.

How stupid his way of acting.

Just when he had already decided which photos to put in the magazine and he was going to start talking, he was interrupted "Chief Ouji ... sir" His secretary said

"What do you want? I'm in a meeting so you better speak quickly ”He answered curt and intimidatingly.

The secretary couldn't help but swallow his answer, she knew how special her boss was "Boss, you have a visitor in your office"

"I'm not interested, tell him to leave, I'm in a meeting" He answered grabbing a few photos and starting to sort them

" Emmm ... he says it's important "The secretary continued with a little fear

" My work is much more important " Tiring, he put the photos on the table and saw his secretary " Tell her to go away " 

The lady couldn't help but tremble before his order and his penetrating gaze; However, he knew that the woman who was waiting in his boss's office was more intimidating. "It's Miss Zangya" She explained "And she says that she won't leave until you go and attend to her"

Vegeta couldn't help but curse in his gut, That damn woman couldn't leave him alone for a damn second. Without waiting any longer, he got up from his chair and left the meeting, heading towards his personal office, this would be the last time that Zangya would step on his company, his mere presence only spoiled his day.

As he entered his office, he saw her, standing among his things. He couldn't help but frown, who did she think she could enter his office with impunity and touch his things? 

"May I know why you have a photo of Bulma Briefs on your desk?" The red-haired woman asked, turning to Vegeta and looking at him suspiciously

"What do you want, Zangya?" Vegeta snapped directly.

The woman could not help but raise her eyebrow at his answer, a sneering smile left her lips “Ha, I come to visit you in a good way and this is how you receive me? Not a hello, how are you? "

"Be direct and speak at once, what have you come for, Zangya?" he couldn't help but cross his arms and start to get impatient "I have important things to do"

Zangya couldn't help but get upset at his last comment, so he had important things to do ... "I just came to ask you out, do you have things more important than that? ? "

A sarcastic and feigned laugh came from Vegeta, causing the beautiful red-haired woman to be intimidated "Of course I have many, many more important things than dating you" He replied with a sneering smile "You and I are nothing, Zangya. Do not confuse things, we were only sex and sex will be, I'm not interested in you or your outings "Unfolding his arms he approached the door and opened it" So I politely ask you to go and not make me lose more time "

Raising her head and putting her hands on her hips, she added" Enjoy while you can Vegeta, one day you will beg to have me in your bed again "And without further ado she left his office.

He let out a sigh when he saw that the woman was finally gone, the truth was that he did not want to have anything with her, neither with her or with anyone. Although he had slept with several women and had some temporary relationships, he never wanted to be committed to anyone and much less to a woman like Zangya, he knew perfectly well what kind of family she was from and the least he wanted was trouble with the Colds.

Sitting in his chair and leaning his body, he grabbed the photo that was on his desk and allowed himself to appreciate the woman in the image. 

Bulma Briefs.

He didn't know why but seeing her even in photos was comforting, relieving ... he liked that feeling. Now that he remembered it tomorrow he would have a photoshoot with her and the Chanel brand, he sighed deeply. 

Closing his eyes, he decided to rest for a while, holding in his hands the photo of a beautiful blue-haired woman.

* * *

She looked at the clock desperately, with each passing second it meant that she was closer to the session she would have today in the afternoon and with it, her anxiety and fear increased.

Her parents hadn't arrived yet, which didn't surprise her because they are always late after their famous class reunions. It was early and they were always a little late, a good point to meet their dear and dear sister.

She couldn't help but feel melancholy as she remembered the way her older sister had to leave, the relationship she had with her mother, and the cruel way she was forced to leave home. It had been 6 years since he witnessed that fight, six years in which the Briefs family broke up completely. 

She missed her a lot.

While drinking tea, she kept thinking about the memorable memories she had with her sister without noticing the presence of a beautiful blonde woman in the room. "I didn't know you were getting up early because of the delivery of a few simple pills"

A happy smile came from her lips of Bulma, without waiting for it any longer, she left the cup of tea on the table and ran through the arms of her dear sister, she had missed her a lot.

Corresponding to her embrace, she wrapped her arms around her, Tigths had also missed her sister "I miss you too, Bulma" She said closing her eyes at the familiar warmth between sisters. Everything was fine for a few seconds; however, to Tights' surprise, she could feel tears and whimpers from her sister “Bulma, everything okay? What happens?" She asked, pulling away a bit.

Faking a smile and wiping her tears, she replied "It's nothing, Tights, it makes me sensitive knowing that I'm at least with you for a few seconds" She lied, she still felt bad about what happened the day before "Did you bring the pills that you I asked? " She asked changing the subject.

"Yes, here you have them" She gave them to her taking them out of her purse, Bulma immediately grabbed them and put them in her pockets.” I really don't understand why you need them, if it's for your mother let me tell you that you don't have to follow her orders. She is selfish and manipulative, I do not understand until now how you let order for her "

Bulma was going to respond to her comment, but a voice came before her" It is for that reason that she is better than you, Tights "Her mother answered, surprising them “And I'm not selfish, I just want the best for my daughters, well, daughter because I lost one when she decided to go and have a mediocre life. Now tell me, what are you doing in this house? You are not welcome ”

Bulma did not know what to say, she was shaking inside, she had not expected a soon return from her mother, she was simply afraid that this would end in age. "Please stop ..."

Not holding back, Tights replied, "Do you call that a mediocre life? To follow your dreams and achieve your own goals? "

"Mediocre life is what people like you do, follow a man who does not have or has a decent career" A smile left the lips of the older blonde at the next question "Oh .. sorry, are you not with that good for nothing, right? "

"Mother, stop ..." Bulma said almost inaudibly

"I see you're happy ..." She replied with a little resentment Tights "Will you be with Bulma too? Will you tell her what to do, who to sleep with, who to marry, who to love and who not? You are selfish ” 

“ I only want the best for my daughter! You are nobody to tell me what to do with it or not! You are not my daughter! " Panchy answered immediately

The screams were, the fight between mother and daughter was suffocating her, she didn't want to witness another fight between them ... no ... Stop it ... Stop it ...

"Enough!" Bulma said finally putting a point to this fight "Please ..."

Both Tights and Panchy were surprised to find her with tears on her face, apparently they had exaggerated the screaming.

Panchy for a moment felt empathy for her daughter, but then she returned to her normal form, turning towards Tights, she said "Get out of this house, you are not welcome" 

Tights did not want to obey her order, but when she saw Bulma's face She decided to do it, but not before making something clear "You yourself are the one who decides your course, Bulma" And without waiting any longer, she left.

After a few minutes, her mother spoke "May it be the last time she comes to set foot in this house" she stressed. "And please, clean that face once and for all, you have your photo session later" Turning around, she decided to leave the room

No ... not another session ... "Are you not going to ask me how was my other session, mother? ? " She looked at her, saw how she stood between the door and answered.

"You are no longer a girl to give congratulations, Bulma" Her mother answered curtly "If you did not go well in a photo session, you can put up with it."

"You can put up with it ..." She repeated her mother's words, a tear fell from her eyes.


	4. Chapter four: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In this chapter, we will see how is Bulma's family relation and why did Tights and Bunny Briefs had a rougth figth like that. Also, Bulma has her photoshoot with Vegeta! How does she will react? What are her thoughts of Vegeta? Would she reminds him?  
> Sorry for the delay guys, I tried to updated the fic but I had college proyects D:, but hopelly it's here.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Love, Annetzita.

She sadly remembered everything, absolutely everything.

It was not the first time that her sister fought in such a way with her mother, she knew that they did not have a good relationship, because, five years ago, intra-family problems began ... why? The reason is simple, Tights did not want to lead the life that her mother believed was best for her.

According to Tights, she was dating a very famous singer, had a pop band, and was internationally recognized. They met by chance at one of the events where various artists, authors, and businessmen attend; Unfortunately, both her father and mother were unable to attend; therefore, they sent her as their representative.

And that was when she met him, that was where the story began.

She didn't remember exactly what the boy was like or what his name was, but Tights always went to her room and told her everything, how well they got along, their outings (which gradually became more frequent), even when they started. their love relationship.

She was very happy for her sister, she was 20 years old and she deserved to live her youth with a boy who really loves her; she couldn't be more than happy.

However, the problems started when her mother found out about the relationship. At first, they started with small threats, saying that she was going to regret it, that he was not the right man for her, that he was a womanizer and going out with him would only make the values of the family look bad; then the fights started…. She remembered the screams of her mother and sister, she wanted to intervene; But Madame Giselle always told her that it was none of her business and that she should care more about her career as a future model. Finally, the real problems began ... those problems that would destroy the family forever ...

Another tear fell from her eyes, leaving a tiny trace on the napkin on the table.

She remembered that day, it was the most painful day of her life. She was just a 15-year-old teenager, at that time, her mother was ending her career at 44 years old. She did not receive that love that her parents should give them, since she was either in their parades or they were in their business meetings ... the only thing she received from them was simple monosyllables lacking affection.

It was always like this.

The only one who made her feel loved and important in this family was her sister, who despite having problems, always had time to comfort her and give her that affection that she deserved for her young age of 15 years.

However, all of this was taken from her when she heard her mother telling Tights to leave the house and that she was no longer her daughter.

Seeing her leave with her suitcases broke his heart… however, worst of all, was knowing that now, she was truly alone.

As it was now ...

Another tear slid down her face, she just wanted to receive kindness in this family ... Was it too much to ask?

Even with the tears streaming down her face, her gaze fell on the empty plate that was in front of her ... with a glass of tea that didn't even fill her.

Without knowing why she began to feel herself slowly drowning, her chest rose and fell; Seeing the cup of tea just made her want to vomit ... she needed something else that could satiate her ... something to fill her... she was desperate, distraught ...

She needed food, she needed to eat.

Powerless with despair, she got up from her chair and began to look anxiously for food ... She did not want to eat any fruits or vegetables, she needed saturated food, something to fill her up.

Quickly opening the refrigerator and starting to search for any dessert or saturated food, her gaze fell on a chocolate cake that was in the bottom of the refrigerator next to her was a Pepsi soda. Without thinking twice, she grabbed the cake, put it on the table, and took out a slice.

The bites she was taking were quick, desperate, without any sign of stopping. She was so hungry that she could swear she would eat the whole cake. While she ate desperately, she waited a few minutes to swallow all the candy and take a sip of her soda, once finished, she began with the circle again.

She ate without ceasing, she drank until she choked, there was a moment when she couldn't take it anymore and she stopped her manners and began to eat the cake with her hands, putting the large pieces in her mouth as if there were no tomorrow.

There was already one, two, three, four ... even like five slices of cakes that she was eating; however, as much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't.

It wasn't after a few minutes that she realized she had a photoshoot in two hours, with the piece of cake in her hand, she left the crushed dough on the table and went straight to her room.

She needed to eliminate all the junk food she had eaten, she shouldn't carry a gram for her photoshoot ... she shouldn't be fat.

Slamming the door with a single door, she went to his bathroom, knelt in front of the toilet, and began to put her fingers in her mouth ... deep ... as deep as she could, she had to throw out everything she had ingested at once.

Feeling her eyes watery at the depth of her fingers in her throat, she vomited everything she had ingested in the dining room. She felt her windpipe tear, her throat ached from how hard she vomited the food.

She went on like this for several minutes, until she felt his body no longer reciprocate and pulled her fingers from her mouth. Trying not to see her vomit in the toilet, she pressed the button and listened to the sound of the lever.

Feeling her body weak, she touched her lips, they were parched and she was pretty sure she had a horrible smell from vomit. Considering what time it was, she brushed her teeth, stripped off her clothes, and went to bathe.

In an hour she had a photoshoot, she had to be ready even though she is dying of fear inside.

* * *

The car window gave her complete space to admire the street, she saw people pass by, all concerned in their own worlds.

Unfortunately, as much as she tried to distract herself with the view, she could not… could not get out of her thoughts the simple fact that the same thing happened again in the photoshoot that she was going to.

She sighed deeply again, she was afraid.

She remembered everything perfectly, absolutely everything ... His hands vulgarly touching her body, the degenerate phrases he said to her, the way he told her to pose for him ... just remembering it made her want to cry.

_"Are you going to report me?" He laughed “Do it and as much as you are the daughter of Bunny Briefs they will not believe you. Do you think people will believe a model labeled "fat"? Imagine the shame your mother will have when knowing that her daughter stops telling lies in the press, she has enough with the criticism that goes towards your size ... "_

Her hands formed a fist at the memory of his words.

_He touched her body without impudence, ran his hands around her waist, and then ran it over her butt, squeezing it tightly "Who would have thought that a model like you would have an exciting body?" He kept running his hands over her body._

_She noticed how he moved away from her and took out his cell phone “Easy, little girl. If you are not obedient you will not only suffer an embarrassment but the fall of your career "_

She felt humiliated, used, mistreated ... It was just embarrassing, what if that happened again? Would the photographer be the same as him? And if it wasn't, what would he do?

Her breathing sped up.

_"What if it turns out to be true? If one of the photographers abuses the models, what should they do?" Asked. Feeling how Madame Giselle tightened the single string of her corset and tied a knot at her waist, she responded._

_"Go ahead with your head held high_ "

She felt how the air was getting exhausted little by little, her chest rose and fell from despair and fear ... she didn't want to, didn't want to go to the next photo.

_"You are no longer a girl to congratulate you, Bulma" Her mother replied curtly "If you did not go well in a photo session, you can put up with it" And without waiting any longer she left the room._

You hold on… How could something like that be held? How?!

She squeezed her hands tightly, she was afraid, very afraid. She felt that she could not do it well, that it would not be the same, a trauma like that is very difficult to forget.

Feeling how little tears formed in her eyes and there was no more air left, she put her finger on the button and quickly lowered the car window, stuck her head out, and felt the breeze touch her face.

She did not know why, but immediately she felt her breathing regressing again, the tears fell, but until then they stayed, she no longer felt like crying. Feeling the outside calmed her for a moment.

She released a calming sigh.

She knew that what she had experienced was something traumatic and that it would leave her marked for life; But if she wanted her mother to be proud of her and for all criticism of her to go away, she had to move on… with her head held high.

Feeling how the car stopped and the breeze stopped dancing with her blue hair, she heard Krillin speak to her "Miss Bulma, we're here" He said standing in front of her and waiting for her to react to open the door for her.

She did not know when Krillin got out of the car and stood in front of her; apparently, she was quite distracted in her thoughts. At first, she didn't understand what he meant by we're here; but it only took a few seconds to come back to reality ...

Her photoshoot.

Fear and nerves began to dominate her body; However, she knew how to hide it "Thank you very much, Krillin" She replied getting out of the car "Try to come as early as possible, please ..."

Sensing how that mentioned sentence was trying to tell him something, Krillin replied “Don't worry, Miss Bulma. I'll be early as always. ”He sent her a charismatic smile.

Bulma wanted to smile back, but sadly the only thing that came out was a forced grin.

Thanking Krillin again, she entered the hotel.

.

.

.

Her hands were sweating, her cell phone was shaking and she kept being nervous and scared. The elevator did not help at all, being inside with four metal walls seemed to make her dizzy.

She looked at the time every so often, checking that it was not being treated; every time she raised her cell phone to check the time, it shook. She couldn't help it, she was scared.

Watching the elevator doors open, she went to the room where the study resided; she just hoped that this time they wouldn't leave her alone with the photographer because if they were, she wouldn't know what to do.

As she walked through the corridors, she tried to linger longer than usual.

She knew that if her mother were watching her she would tell her that she was acting like a silly child; but she couldn't help it, she just didn't want to go through it again.

And there she was… standing in front of the door wherein a few minutes they would take pictures of her.

She sighed deeply, she didn't know whether to touch or not.

What if the same thing happened as before? What if they left her alone with the photographer? Would he also threaten her like before? Unable to bear the anguish, she gently leans her forehead against the door.

She was afraid, very afraid.

However, her reflection did not last that long because after a few seconds she heard a male voice speak to her.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

* * *

The situation of finding the blue-haired model leaning her forehead against the studio door was a curious thing to see. He wondered what was happening to her; she looked worried and anguished ... was it because of the session? He doubted it.

The truth, he had gone to walk around the hotel for a while. He did not know why, but the simple fact of seeing that blue hair again (who was gradually taking over his thoughts) made him a little strange, nervous so to speak ... He had never felt that with any model, much less with None of the women he had been with (most of them sexually) did not understand why this happened to him with the bluehead.

He needed to clear his thoughts and maintain his professionalism at all costs. While the woman was intriguing; but he had to get her out of his mind woman. After all, she was just one more model, he just had to take pictures of her and goodbye.

Damn… his professionalism wouldn't be affected by someone like her.

He had been pacing long enough until he decided it was time to go back to his personal study, the assistants should already be waiting for him.

He should not delay, it would look like a latecomer.

He decided to go up the left elevator since the other one was busy, he dialed the floor number and waited until he reached his destination. He'd been playing with his fingers for the time it took the elevator to get to the set floor, he was a bit distraught ... and he hated feeling that way for a mere woman.

When the elevator doors opened, he went straight to the door of his study; However, to his surprise, he found the beautiful blue-haired model leaning her forehead against the door ...

As it was now.

Unable to avoid it, he decided to speak "Excuse me, are you okay?" He asked, sincerely the attitude of the model was something anomalous to see.

He could see how she freaked out at his question and immediately turned her head away from the door with a small blush on her face.

She was a little embarrassed.

"Excuse me, excuse me" She grimaced and with one finger of her, she put a lock of bluish hair behind her ear "I have a photoshoot" She replied omitting his question.

He raised one of his bushy eyebrows at her evasion, he knew he didn't have to worry, he shouldn't care. After all, she was an ordinary model like all the others.

He had to be a professional and get rid of these damn thoughts of the model in front of him. Although at first, she had set out to discover what a woman like her might be hiding; however, it was getting in the way of his career ... and that was not going to be allowed.

"Bulma Briefs, right?" He decided to ask even though he knew her name.

Bulma nodded at his question "Good afternoon, Vegeta Ouji" He introduced himself holding out his hand "In this session, I will be in charge of the photos"

He could see how she looked at him and took a few seconds to take his hand, but finally accepted with a deep sigh.

"Bulma Briefs" She replied with another grin, accepting his hand and quickly withdrawing it,

He couldn't help looking at her suspiciously.

Although it was not the first time he had appeared, he remembered perfectly having met at Milan Fashion Week; however, apparently, she had not recognized him….

Still, he shouldn't care.

Taking out the access card, Vegeta opened the door and let Bulma in.

"After you." Bulma made another face at him and entered the study. Immediately, Vegeta closed the door.

* * *

When she entered the studio she felt that fear again that she thought she would go away for at least a moment, not only that, but she also remembered her experience with Zarbon ...

She felt how her heart was beating hard and desperately, she began to get a little anguished; but she knew how to hide it well. She just hoped this photographer wasn't like the other one.

In herself, she had recognized it. She faintly remembered that simple prayers were shared between them, nothing more. On the outside, she seemed an intimidating and respectful person, but still, she must not be fooled.

Zarbon looked like that too, and it turned out the worst.

The best thing would be to start at once to finish everything quickly.

"Well Miss Bulma, they are the makeup and wardrobe team." Vegeta explained pointing to the group of people "They will be in charge of preparing it, once finished they will guide her to the studio to take pictures."

Bulma was relieved to know that the studio would be spacious and she would be with other people than just the photographer himself, it comforted her inside.

She gave them a warm smile. “Nice to meet you, do you think we start with the preparation? I'm looking forward to the photos. ”She tried to convince herself that this time it would be different, she didn't have to be scared.

"Yes, of course" replied one of the managers "Do you think Mr. Ouji if while we do your makeup you check the last arrangements?"

"Yes, don't worry," Vegeta replied. The truth was that he didn't have to fix anything, he always had everything in its place; however, he would let them take the time to fix the bluehead.

Given this, the managers began to take Bulma to the dressing table to start with the makeup.

Bulma put her purse along with her wallet on a bureau and went to the dresser. Fortunately, it only had one theme so they wouldn't have to be undressing her and putting on her makeup every so often.

They began to remove the little makeup she had on; then, they began to moisturize her face with serum and moisturizers, gently massaging her all over her face so that the cream reaches as much skin as possible.

While they were in charge of making up her face; Others took care of the hairstyle, always with great care, her hair having an exotic color made it more prone to being damaged, that is why all the liquids they threw on it were special just for her.

It was, on the one hand, because of her hair that she was one of the most expensive models.

Her hairstyle was simple, smooth, and close to the face. As in all the photos the clothes had to stand out, they always did hairstyles that were not so exuberant or flashy. Her bluish hair was glued from her neck to her face, with a side parting she had her hair behind both ears.

On the other hand, the makeup was something natural, not so heavy on the face; but if in the look. Her gaze had to stand out for the photos; so they made her a black daurage outline, it would make her blue eyes stand out.

Once the makeup was finished, they gave her the outfit. It consisted of a two-piece set, one could say that it was like a set of underwear; but it was not, both the bra and the underpants were made of red plastic.

She went to the locker room with a little fear; She glanced at Vegeta, apparently, he realized it because he immediately matched her gaze. Quickly, she avoided his gaze, and cautiously entered the room, she would try to change as quickly as possible.

Once finished, she looked in the mirror ... she didn't like her body ... she still looked fat like her mother said, she shouldn't have eaten that much.

Although the outfit fit her well, she felt that the fact that she has more breasts and hips than normal would make her look a bit vulgar ... the least she wanted was to look like that.

Closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep, heavy sigh, she left the dressing room ready to go to the study.

For his part, Vegeta waited for Bulma to finish getting ready, while he checked and put in place the accessories for the session; the backgrounds, the angles, the correct operation of the camera, each one of them was essential for a good resolution of the photos.

And that should never fail.

Feeling how the heels of a certain model echoed in the studio, he turned to see her. the naked eye left him speechless.

The woman looked radiant, exotic, extremely beautiful… she was wearing a two-piece set that made her slim and long white legs shine; her well-formed abdomen with her small waist; her wide hips… she was very beautiful.

And for the first time in his entire life, Vegeta was intimidated by a model.

How stupid, and where was his professionalism? She was indeed a beauty, but he had to control himself. He shouldn't be looking at every part of her creepy Greek goddess body….

Damn, maybe being intrigued by that made him take hasty action.

Ignoring all of this, he could perceive a look of fear and shame from her ... shame? fear? Why was she like this? He wasn't going to hurt her or anything like that, she didn't have to be afraid, he wouldn't hurt her ...

Trying to relax his thoughts and mentally reproaching himself for his attitude, he decided to start all this damn once.

"Please" He points out the place where he would take photos and inviting her to go "They have given me the order that it is necessary to use basketball, you decide how to use it"

Bulma nodded at it, feeling her hair being touched up a bit and given gold bracelets, Bulma went on stage and posed.

She knew what this theme was like, she didn't have to smile or look charming, but she had to be serious, with an intriguing look, and for the basketball to highlight the icon of the Channel brand.

Grabbing the ball and putting it behind her back, she felt the chains that held the ball pass over her right shoulder. Standing and leaning her body towards the camera, she fixed her serious gaze on her.

_First Stock._

Turning her face a little to the right, she felt the reflective screens illuminate her a little.

_Second Stock_

Leaning her face to the camera and putting her free hand on her hip and leaning her body toward him.

_Third Stock_

Deciding to change her pose, she grabbed the ball with her hands and put it on her right shoulder, tilted her head together with the ball, and closed her eyes.

_Fourth stock._

This time she decided to put the ball to the side of her waist, bent one of her legs out, and looked at the camera.

_Fifth Stock._

Shifting to a more sensual pose, she turned her entire body exposing her rear. She put the ball in the same place on her waist and turned her face to her shoulder.

_Sixth stock._

Vegeta couldn't help but blush at her sight, damn it… he had to control himself.

* * *

The session was over, while looking at the photos he could not be more satisfied with the result. He was without a doubt the best photographer.

An arrogant smile left his lips.

However, every time he saw the photos he could not help but appreciate the beauty of the woman, every part of her, her delicate and fine body ... The truth was, he did not understand why the hell some people criticized her for her body, she had a body beautiful and should not pay attention to those idiots who critic her.

A blush couldn't help but appear on his face when he felt that someone was more awake than him.

Damn ... he had to relax, he needed to calm down.

Sighing heavily, he decided to go to the bathroom. He had to lower that damn erection or else he would set a bad example to the people who work with him, and that was not allowed.

Unfortunately, what he did not know is that he had chosen the wrong service, where he accidentally found a beautiful bluehead finishing changing.

It was not more than 2 minutes later when he felt a gasp in the room itself, drying his hands with the towel, he turned his body in the direction of the scream coming.

Such was his surprise when he found himself with totally frightened blue eyes.

" What are you doing here!? Go away!" Bulma said in a loud voice, barely audible so as not to make a fuss "Don't you see it's a lady retoucher?"

Vegeta couldn't help but be intrigued by her, not by her words but by her gaze and how she reacted. She was nervous and had a look of visible fear.

He didn't know why, but just seeing her this weak didn't please him at all.

"Excuse me, I just got the wrong dresser ... Bulma, calm down" He tried to reassure her as he approached her little by little, he didn't understand why, but he had that need to want to calm her down and tell her that he didn't mean to scare her. "You don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you" He touched her delicate shoulder as gently as possible.

Distressing at his grip, Bulma jerked her hand away "Don't touch me!" She responded with small tears in her eyes.

Not again ... please, she didn't want it to happen again.

Without thinking twice, Bulma grabbed her things and quickly left the bathroom, leaving the study without saying goodbye to the other people, and without realizing that something extremely important was falling.

"Miss Briefs…." Vegeta tried to calm her down, but unfortunately, he couldn't, she was gone "Shit ..."

He knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt bad. Seeing that look of fear in her eyes and seeing little tears form in her blue eyes, squeezed a part of him.

Why did she act like this? Why was she frightened by his presence? Why was she startled when he touched her? Many questions were going through his head.

After five minutes since Bulma had left, he decided to leave the dresser, such was his surprise to hear a small creak and feel a lump being crushed by his foot. He bent down and picked it up, such was his surprise to see that it was a box of pills.

However, they weren't just any pills, it was Sibutramine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, how are you? I hope you are well in these delicate times.
> 
> As you will see I have published a new story jijijij, you will surely wonder how I can publish another story when I haven't even finished "The only salvation" Well, I decided to write it because if my imagination doesn't go away hehe. Watching the Victoria's Secrtes parades (and the fall of a model in the middle of the catwalk) inspired me in this chapter. The truth is also a critique of the modeling world and I want to express how shocking the standards of beauty in models become.
> 
> Soooo, I decided to capture it in this story :D. A Bulma as a very important and prestigious model, and a Vegeta as a very famous photographer and businessman. Vegeta will help Bulma that her health is more important than the opinion of others...
> 
> I would like you to leave your reviews about this chapter pls, I would appreciate it very much<3.
> 
> Love, Antuanet


End file.
